Polyurethane foams are widely known and used in automotive, housing, and other industries. Polyurethane foams are prepared by reacting a polyisocyanate with a polyol in the presence of various additives. One such additive is a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) blowing agent, which vaporizes as a result of the reaction exotherm, which causes the polymerizing mass to form a foam. The discovery that chlorofluorocarbons deplete ozone in the stratosphere has resulted in mandates lowering the use of chlorofluorocarbons. The use of water blown foams, in which blowing function is performed by CO2 generated from the reaction of water with a polyisocyanate, has therefore become increasingly important. Tertiary amine catalysts are often used to accelerate the blowing (reaction of water with a polyisocyanate) and gelling (reaction of a polyol with an isocyanate) functions.
The ability of the tertiary amine catalyst to selectively promote either blowing or gelling is an important consideration in selecting a catalyst for preparing a particular polyurethane foam. If a catalyst promotes the blowing reaction too quickly, a substantial portion of the CO2 will be evolved and will bubble out of the formulation before sufficient reaction of the isocyanate with the polyol has occurred, resulting in collapse of the foam and the production of a poor quality foam. On the other hand, if a catalyst promotes the gelling reaction too quickly, a substantial portion of the polymerization will have occurred before sufficient CO2 has been evolved, resulting in insufficient blowing action and the production of a poor quality foam.
Tertiary amine catalysts are generally malodorous and offensive and many are highly volatile due to their low molecular weight. The release of tertiary amine during foam processing may present significant safety and toxicity problems and the release of residual amine during customer handling is undesirable. On the other hand, low vapor pressure-high molecular weight amine catalysts are expected to require very high catalyst usage due to their low N/C ratio making the manufacturing cost very high.
Surprisingly, amine catalysts which contain hydroxyl groups as well as higher-alkyl (C6 or higher) or fatty acid groups have shown an unusual high activity making their usage level relatively modest. Their high molecular weight, reduced volatility and odor can limit the exposure of operators to offensive amine vapors. Furthermore, catalysts which contain hydroxyl functionality can chemically bind into the urethane during the reaction and are not released from the finished product. Catalysts of this type are typically of low to moderate activity and promote both the blowing (water-isocyanate) and the gelling (polyol-isocyanate) reactions to varying extents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,762 discloses the use of the product obtained from reacting N,N-dimethyl-1,3-propanediamine with a C1–C18 non-terminal and non-glycidyl epoxy mixture in glycerol to give the aminoalkanol that was further treated with sodium chloroacetate to give a betaine said to be useful in cosmetic applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,017 discloses diffusion stable amino alkyl ureas having tertiary amino groups said to be useful during the preparation of a polyisocyanate addition product which do not discolor or change the constitution of surrounding materials. Specifically taught are Catalyst A and Catalyst D which are reaction products of dimethylamino-propylamine and urea.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,140 discloses the use of N,N′-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)urea as a low odor catalyst for preparing polyurethanes and the use of N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-formamide as a catalyst to make polyurethane foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,445 describes the use of beta-amino carbonyl compounds as catalysts for preparing polyurethane foams. The beta-amino part of the catalyst is present as a dialkylamino or a N-morpholino or a N,N′-piperazino heterocyclic nucleus and the carbonyl part is present as an amido or ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,970 discloses a process for preparing cellular polyurethanes using amine-CO2 adducts, homogeneous mixtures of these adducts, and the use of N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-formamide as catalysts to make polyurethane foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,434 describes the use of amide derivatives of alkylene oxide polyethers and their uses in polyurethane foam formulation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,302,303; 5,374,486 and 5,124,367 disclose that the shelf-life stability of isocyanate-reactive compositions is often adversely affected by the addition of flame-retardants, especially those based on phosphorous, zinc, antimony and aluminum, and that the use of fatty amido-amines stabilizes isocyanate compositions containing flame-retardants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,191 relates to the preparation of polyurethane foams using hydroxyl-quinuclidine derivatives such as 3-hydroxymethyl quinuclidine, 3-methyl-3-hydroxymethyl quinuclidine, and 4-hydroxymethyl quinuclidine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,039; 5,194,609; 5,233,039 and 5,143,944 describe a method for making polyurethane foams using 3-quinuclidinol and its derivatives.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,161; 5,633,293 and 5,508,314 describe a method for making a polyurethane foam using hydroxyl-containing tertiary amines as foaming catalysts. The catalysts composition used were essentially permethylated mono- and/or dialkylene oxide adducts of tris(2-aminoethyl)amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,000 discloses adducts prepared by the reaction of polyamines with C6–C18 alkyl glycidyl ethers. The adducts are said to be effective surfactants for the formation of microemulsions containing a hydrocarbon oil and aqueous solutions used to treat subterranean rock formations surrounding oil and gas wells. The amine surfactants were utilized in the microemulsions as cationic quaternary ammonium salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,202 discloses N-(hydrocarbyl)-α,ω-alkanediamines as collectors for the recovery of minerals from mineral ores by froth flotation. In particular, the 1:1 adduct of diethylenetriamine and 2-ethylhexyl glycidyl ether was shown to be effective for copper recovery in the froth flotation of copper sulfide.
CH 313,159 discloses a process for the preparation of stable dye and stripper baths containing positively charged amine additives. The baths contain 1:1 adducts of diamines and polyamines and C8 and greater alkylglycidyl ethers and the corresponding alkylated amines are formed by subsequent reactions with ethylene oxide, dimethyl sulfate, chloroacetic acid and other reagents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,618 discloses the use of a water soluble cleanser concentrate comprising an ionic surfactant, a non-ionic surfactant, an amphoteric dissociating agent and an organic aprotic solvent. Example 5 discloses the hydrochloride salt of the 1:2 adduct of diethylenetriamine and 2-ethylhexyl glycidyl ether.
JP52018047 discloses adducts prepared by the reaction of polyamines and up to 3 C6–C16 alkyl glycidyl ethers which are said to be useful as bactericides.
JP 450119973 discloses adducts prepared by the reaction of polyamines and up to 3 C6–C16 alkyl glycidyl ethers which also contain carboxylate groups which are said to be useful as bactericidal surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,430 discloses the use of the products of diamines and polyamines and C4–C16 glycidyl esters and ethers said to be useful as desensitizers for pressure-sensitive recording sheets. These desensitizers must be soluble in an oil vehicle used to make non-aqueous ink for offset printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,185 discloses quaternary ammonium compounds prepared salts from alkoxylated polycat 15 reacted with an alpha, beta epoxy alkane. The quaternization takes place with a product such as a diethyl sulfate and the product is said to be useful as a conditioner of hair, fiber, and textile.